Three against the world
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd. Pero ellos eran tres:un equipo de tres. Eso la muerte parecía no saberlo, aun así, no impediría que un alma más decidiera unirse al Mundo Puro junto a sus aliados. Sakura sentía dolor, pero al menos pronto volvería a estar con aquellas dos personas que conformaron su mundo: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.


Three against the world.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias:_ What If?, posible OoC y muerte.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd". – Alphonse de Lamartine._

* * *

La lluvia cristalina que iba cayendo gota por gota, se mezcló con el sendero de lágrimas que sus pupilas color esmeralda derramaban impotentemente.

Miró hacia el cielo gris y prensó en que: si sus ojos fuesen como aquella lluvia, ni el tamaño del mar bastaría para contener tanta agua. Aunque no importaba si el mar se desbordaba por culpa suya... ella seguiría llorando hasta que su alma quedara por completo vacía.

Si sus pies fueran las raíces de un árbol de cerezos, ni la inmovilidad le impediría seguir caminando, lenta y temblorosa, por el charco de sangre surcada de entre dos cuerpos que yacían quietos como las rocas: fríos y cruelmente maltrechos.

Sakura lo sabía con seguridad.

Observó con añoranza a aquellas dos almas humanas, una pura y la otra manchada por la oscuridad del odio, que después de tanto sufrimiento decidieron irse juntas hacia el Mundo Puro.

Le resultaba irónico pensarlo.

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha: el héroe que Sakura admiró por haber resuelto los problemas de la humanidad con perseverancia y amor, acompañado en la muerte por el villano que vendió al mundo y que aun a pesar de sus errores… ella siguió amando con todo su ser.

Hasta en su último aliento, Sasuke siguió diciendo que sólo quería ser él contra en mundo, en vida y muerte; pero decidió marcharse junto a Naruto... al igual que un equipo de dos.

Eso era lo que más le dolía a Sakura: que se fueron sin ella.

Porque jamás fueron dos, sino tres al verse en sus recuerdos de cuando apenas eran un equipo de Genin novatos.

Sonrió amargamente entre lágrimas. Su mano temblorosa se posó en la mejilla de cada uno de los chicos que conformaron su mundo, curando las heridas externas de ambos cadáveres con lo poco que le quedaba de chakra.

 _«_ _El Hokage es aquel que soporta todo el dolor. Jamás tendrá que caminar sobre los cadáveres de sus aliados_ _»_

En momentos como esos, ella deseaba ser Hokage. Para no tener que caminar y encima llorar sobre la sombra de sus compañeros.

El cielo gritaba con más intensidad.

Posó su mirada sobre el paisaje que se presentaba en pleno Valle del Fin, el lugar en donde todo comenzó. La guerra había terminado para ellos: ganaron la batalla. Pero a diferencia y al igual que muchos otros, Sakura sentía que en vez de ganar algo… lo perdió todo.

Cayó de rodillas, golpeando con ambas manos manchadas de sangre el frio suelo de roca. Maldiciendo entre gritos a los fantasmas del pasado que no se dignaron a desaparecer.

El pasado le arrebató sus sueños a Naruto.

El pasado acabó con la humanidad de Sasuke.

Y aquellos fantasmas ahora la perseguían a ella.

Levantó la vista del suelo. Acercó sus cálidos labios hasta el muerto rostro de su amado, depositando un suave beso en ellos. Tal vez estando viva hubiese podido sentir algo con aquel dulce tacto, pero no: ella estaba muerta, aunque a diferencia de sus compañeros, aun conseguía respirar.

Se separó lentamente de aquel rostro que ya no le causaba emoción alguna, y decidió pasar sus labios por la frente de Naruto. Al hacerlo, se mentalizó en una triste realidad: en que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ella no lo supo hasta ese momento.

Eso aumentaba el vacío emocional.

Tal y como lo pensó antes, ellos eran un equipo de tres, no de dos. Si la hora de viajar hacia el Mundo Puro les había llegado, entonces les llegaría a los tres.

Tomó su Kunai con una mano, y de un momento a otro, sintió su cuello arder y a la sangre empapar todo su pecho. El olor del metal manchado terminaba por descomponerla, pero no importaba.

Todo eso terminaría pronto.

Se recostó sin fuerzas junto a sus compañeros, observando el paisaje lluvioso por última ocasión. Se aferró con delicadeza a cada una de las manos de Naruto y Sasuke, para asegurarse de que al despertar una vez más se encontraría junto a ellos.

Ambas pupilas verdes comenzaron a cerrarse pesadamente, así como una sonrisa vacía pero conforme comenzaba a apreciarse en su rostro.

Si la muerte estaba decidida a apagar el sol, y eclipsar la luna; entonces también tendría que marchitar al cerezo para ser la guía de ambos astros y nutrirlos hacia en el buen camino en la próxima vida.

Porque ellos eran un equipo de tres.

Porque sin importar el odio, el dolor o el fracaso, sus lazos eran tan fuertes que siempre terminarían juntos de la misma manera: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura contra el mundo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, escribió un pequeño mensaje de sangre en aquellas rocas, para quien sea que los encontrase en ese lugar.

 _«_ _Si se van ellos, yo también me voy. Ya que siempre seremos nosotros tres contra el mundo_ _»_

Tras esas palabras, los colores se desvanecieron.

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._


End file.
